Jeden Jedyny
by ArollaPine
Summary: Opowiadanie z gatunku rzeczywistości alternatywnej - Adrien jest nieszczęśliwie zakochany w Marinette, która najwyraźniej widzi w nim tylko dobrego kolegę, a sama jest zainteresowana kimś innym.
1. Ona jest cudowna

Ona była cudowna. Zabawna, inteligentna, czarująca. Roztaczała ten swój urok zupełnie nieświadomie, co tylko potęgowało jej oddziaływanie na jego biedne sterane serce.

Adrien usiadł w kącie dziedzińca szkolnego i zapatrzył się w Marinette rozmawiającą właśnie z Alyą. W jego wzroku nie było zbyt wiele nadziei na to, że ona jednak zacznie w nim widzieć kogoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciela.

\- Zrobisz coś z tym w końcu, stary? – zagadnął go Nino, przysiadając obok przyjaciela.

\- Niby z czym? – westchnął apatycznie Adrien.

\- No jak to z czym? Z tym wzdychaniem do Marinette.

\- Nie wzdycham do Marinette – zaprzeczył Adrien, ale rumieniec go zdradził.

\- Jasne. Tylko gapisz się na nią całymi dniami.

\- No i co z tego, że się gapię?

\- Zrób coś z tym w końcu, mówię ci.

\- Niby co?

\- Zaproś ją gdzieś. Gdybym był złośliwy, a na twoje szczęście nie jestem, to bym ci przypomniał, co sam mi radziłeś, kiedy byłem nią… hmm… zainteresowany.

\- Nie dość chyba, skoro tak szybko ci przeszło.

\- To było przecież zaraz na początku roku szkolnego – wytłumaczył się Nino. – Znałem Marinette od paru lat. To był raczej bezpieczny wybór. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze wtedy, że Alya jest taka super. I gdyby nas Biedronka nie zamknęła w tamtej klatce, pewnie nie miałbym okazji lepiej jej poznać.

\- Sugerujesz, że mam poprosić Biedronkę o zamknięcie mnie w klatce z Marinette? – uśmiechnął się Adrien.

\- Nie wiem, czy to działa za każdym razem. Zresztą, masz o tyle gorzej, że wy się już całkiem dobrze znacie. Nie odkryjecie nagle Ameryki.

\- No właśnie… - westchnął Adrien.

Jeśli Marinette do tej pory nie uznała go za wystarczająco interesującego, żeby stracić dla niego głowę, to żadna klatka, która by ich skazywała na samych siebie, mu nie pomoże. Utknął w strefie dla przyjaciół na wieki.

\- Przypomnij sobie, co mi radziłeś. Po prostu bądź sobą – dodał Nino.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. – Adrien tylko pokręcił głową. – Bycie sobą w niczym mi nie pomoże.

\- Radzę ci się pospieszyć, bo ktoś sprzątnie ci ją sprzed nosa. Z tego, co Alya mówiła, to Marinette już chyba ma nawet kogoś upatrzonego.

Adrien poderwał głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciela badawczo. Znali się z Nino niemal jak bracia. On by mu nigdy nie zrobił świństwa. Jeśli mówił mu takie rzeczy, to znaczyłoby, że jest to prawda. A zatem sprawa była naprawdę beznadziejna…

Spuścił głowę. To nie miało sensu. Cóż mu po uwielbieniu połowy miasta, jak ta jedyna, na której naprawdę mu zależało, woli kogoś innego? Nie zauważył, że dziewczyny skończyły swoją rozmowę i skierowały się w ich stronę. Nie miał zatem okazji do tego, żeby przygotować się na ich towarzystwo.

\- Cześć, chłopcy. – Usłyszał nagle tuż obok siebie głos Alyi. Poderwał gwałtownie głowę, akurat po to, żeby podchwycić uważne spojrzenie Alyi. – Nino, co ty robisz Adrienowi?

\- Ja nic mu nie robię – wtrącił obronnym tonem Nino i dla odwrócenia uwagi dziewczyny od przyjaciela objął ją mocno i pocałował.

\- To czemu siedzi tu biedak załamany? – Na Alyę nie działały takie praktyki. W końcu była dziennikarką z krwi i kości.

\- Nie jestem załamany – wtrącił Adrien. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

\- Siedzisz tu z nosem na kwintę – podsumowała Alya. – Coś się musiało stać. Nawet nie mów, że twój straszny ojciec znów cię nie puści z nami do kina.

Niechcący podsunęła mu doskonałą wymówkę. Tyle że akurat tym razem udało mu się uzyskać zgodę na wyjście z przyjaciółmi. W dodatku nie chciał kłamać.

\- Mój tata nie jest taki zły… - próbował usprawiedliwiać ojca Adrien.

\- Brzmisz co najmniej jak ofiara przemocy domowej – zawyrokowała Alya. – Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Ale nieważne. Mów, uda ci się z nami pójść tym razem, czy nie?

\- Tym razem się uda – odpowiedział Adrien zgodnie z prawdą.

\- To super. – Ucieszyła się Marinette i uśmiechnęła do niego ciepło, dając mu odrobinę nadziei, której przecież nie mógł mieć.

\- To w takim razie czym zdołował cię Nino? – Alya z uporem dziennikarki drążyła temat, którego zarówno Nino jak i Adrien chcieli uniknąć za wszelką cenę.

\- Wspominaliśmy właśnie ten dzień, w którym Biedronka zamknęła nas w klatce – odpowiedział szybko Nino, a Adrien tylko się zarumienił. W sumie nie było to kłamstwo, o tym też rozmawiali.

\- A co? Masz ochotę zamknąć się z kimś nowym? – spytała Alya swojego chłopaka. – Czy może Adrien ma ochotę z kimś się zamknąć?

Adrien wiedział, że Alya tylko żartuje i strzela na ślepo. Niestety, nawet na ślepo trafiała idealnie w punkt. Ze wszystkich sił starał się zapanować nad rumieńcem, zastanawiając się czy zwycięży wieloletnia praktyka opanowywania emocji, czy raczej hormony nastolatka. Cokolwiek zwyciężyło i tak silniejsza okazała się moc przyjaźni, bo żadne z jego przyjaciół nie pokazało po sobie, żeby zauważyło jakiekolwiek zmieszanie u niego.

\- Zejdź z niego, Alya – wtrąciła Marinette.

\- Lepiej się zastanówmy, na co idziemy do kina. – Przyszedł z odsieczą Nino.

\- Nie myślcie sobie, że dam się na to nabrać – skomentowała Alya, opornie poddając się objęciom swojego chłopaka. – I tak wyciągnę to z ciebie, Nino. Jak nie po dobroci, to zastosuję metody perswazyjne.

\- Hmmm… - mruknął jej do ucha. – Będzie bolało?

\- To na mnie nie działa.

\- Akurat…

\- Jesteś nieznośny!

\- Ja też cię kocham. – Wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi Nino, a Alya definitywnie zrezygnowała już ze śledztwa.

Marinette tylko przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do Adriena.

\- Może jednak powinniście poszukać sobie jakiegoś kąta dla siebie – mruknęła, a Adrien zachichotał. – Wybierzemy film za was. Choć w obecnej sytuacji nie wiem, czy chcę iść z wami do kina.

\- To idźcie sami – wymamrotał Nino nieuważnie, zajęty całowaniem się z Alyą.

\- Ja też wolę nie patrzeć na ich obściskiwanie się – szepnął Adrien do Marinette. – Im wszystko jedno, czy są w kinie czy na środku szkolnego dziedzińca. Równie dobrze mogą iść z nami. W kinie przynajmniej jest ciemno…

Marinette rzuciła mu uważne spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedziała. Nie była pewna, dlaczego Adrien nie chciał iść do kina tylko z nią.

\- A na co pójdziemy? – spytała za to.

\- Nie wiem. Strasznie chciałbym obejrzeć „Deadpoola 2". Pierwsza część podobała mi się bardzo, a druga zapowiada się równie dobrze.

\- Film o superbohaterach? – spytała z półuśmiechem.

\- A czemu nie? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Deadpool to taki specyficzny superbohater. Na pierwszej części uśmiałem się do łez.

\- Ja ryczałam na scenie na moście – przyznała Marinette.

\- Hahah! To moja ulubiona scena w tym filmie! – roześmiał się Adrien, wreszcie zupełnie rozluźniony.

\- No to postanowione – podsumowała Marinette. – Gołąbeczki słyszałyście? – rzuciła lekko w stronę Alyi i Nino, ale nawet nie oczekiwała od nich odpowiedzi. Wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenie z Adrienem. Najważniejsze, że między nimi wszystko wróciło do normy.


	2. Co mam jej powiedzieć?

Czarny Kot pędził na spotkanie z Biedronką z pełną świadomością, że jest spóźniony. Jak w każdy sobotni wieczór mieli patrol i powinien być na dachu Katedry Notre Dame punktualnie o dwudziestej. Nie był. Za dobrze bawił się w kinie.

Film był długi. Wybierając „Deadpoola 2", zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na czas trwania filmu. Poza tym dodatkowe sceny na napisach końcowych skutecznie przykuły ich do foteli na następne piętnaście minut. W rezultacie – był spóźniony.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, Biedronka już była. Co prawda odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że też chyba przyszła nieco spóźniona, bo lekko zarumieniła się na jego widok. Zaraz jednak się opanowała i uśmiechnęła z przekąsem:

\- Już myślałam, że zapomniałeś o tym, że dzisiaj sobota.

\- W życiu! – odparł w podobnym tonie. – Jesteśmy na siebie skazani, jak stare dobre małżeństwo, Moja Pani.

Biedronka zarumieniła się, ale szybko opanowała zmieszanie i rzuciła zdawkowo:

\- Lepiej uważaj z tymi ofertami matrymonialnymi, Kocie. Bo kiedyś wreszcie się zgodzę i rzeczywiście będziesz na mnie skazany.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Pierwszy raz potraktowała jego żart tak dosłownie. Zazwyczaj kwitowała je podobnym żarcikiem, co zachęcało go do kolejnych. Ale zawsze były to niewinnie żarciki, niepodszyte żadną aluzją. Czyżby Biedronka zaczęła je brać na serio? Tego by nie chciał. Nie, kiedy miał głowę i serce pełne myśli i uczuć do Marinette.

\- Wiesz, że kiedyś utkniemy w jakichś związkach – mruknął ostrożnie, nie chcąc tak wprost prostować niedomówienia, żeby jej przypadkiem nie zranić.

\- Oj, zdecydowanie utkniemy w jakichś związkach, Kocie – przytaknęła. – Obyśmy trafili na wyrozumiałych partnerów, którzy wybaczą nam podwójne życie.

Głęboko w duszy odetchnął z ulgą. Nie, jednak nie zaczęła myśleć o nim poważnie. Nagle poczuł przemożną chęć zwierzenia się jej ze swoich problemów. Nino mu nie pomógł. Wyjście do kina tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Może Biedronka znajdzie jakąś radę dla niego?

\- Biedronko… - szepnął.

\- No, co tam? – spytała miękko.

\- Czy mogłabyś mi poradzić w pewnej sprawie?

\- No jasne, Kocie. Od czego ma się przyjaciół?

\- Hmmm… Bo wiesz… Podoba mi się pewna dziewczyna…

\- Dziewczyna? – podchwyciła i spojrzała na niego badawczo.

\- No, dziewczyna. Koleżanka. Przyjaciółka… A ja… Ja zupełnie nie wiem, jak jej to powiedzieć.

\- Och, Kocie… Trafiłeś chyba pod zły adres – mruknęła. – Nie mam doświadczenia w tych sprawach.

\- No, ale jesteś dziewczyną, prawda?

Zachichotała. I choć on w pierwszej chwili spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, zaraz się roześmiał.

\- No, nie da się ukryć, że jestem dziewczyną – przytaknęła.

\- Załóżmy więc, że jest jakiś chłopak, który ci się podoba. I ty podobasz się jemu. Jak byś chciała, żeby on ci o tym powiedział?

\- Kocie… - szepnęła ostrożnym tonem. – Pytasz o bardzo osobiste sprawy.

\- Wiem, przepraszam – zreflektował się. – Po prostu strasznie się boję, że ona mnie odrzuci.

\- No nie wiem sama… - westchnęła Biedronka, podchodząc do Czarnego Kota. – Chyba bym chciała, żeby stanął blisko, objął mnie i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. I po prostu powiedział, że mnie kocha.

Czarny Kot zagapił się na Biedronkę stojącą tak blisko niego, że spokojnie mógłby ją objąć właśnie w taki sposób, o jakim mówiła. Jej twarz była tak blisko, że mógłby policzyć piegi na jej policzkach. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej piegów. Podobnie jak rumieńców na policzkach.

\- Myślisz… - zaczął z lekką chrypką, więc odchrząknął i kontynuował: - Myślisz, że to będzie romantyczne?

\- Och, myślę, że to będzie bardzo romantyczne – odpowiedziała mu i mrugnęła do niego. – Powodzenia z twoją dziewczyną, Kocie! Ja lecę sprawdzić miasto – rzuciła na koniec i chwilę później już jej nie było.

o o o

\- No to mam skorzystać z pomysłu Biedronki czy nie? – spytał chyba po raz setny Adrien, chodząc po pokoju i denerwując swoje kwami ciągłym rozpamiętywaniem rozmowy z Biedronką.

\- Przysięgam, następnym razem będę błagał Mistrza o dziewczynę… - mamrotał Plagg, przewracając oczami. – Albo nie. Będzie jeszcze gorzej. Przecież ty gadasz o tym w kółko jak dziewczyna. Poproszę o jakiegoś macho…

\- Plagg? Dobrze się czujesz? – zaniepokoił się Adrien.

\- Przy tobie czuję się coraz gorzej – mruknął kwaśno Plagg. – Jakim cudem ty w ogóle funkcjonujesz?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jakim cudem taki pewny siebie chłopak tak wymięka przy zwykłej dziewczynie?

\- Zwykłej? – powtórzył w osłupieniu Adrien. – Marinette jest absolutnie najcudowniejszą dziewczyną na Ziemi, a ty mi mówisz, że ona jest zwyczajna?

\- Oj, dzieciaku… - westchnął teatralnie Plagg. – Co ty wiesz o kobietach? Żebyś ty wiedział, z jakimi kobietami przyszło mi obcować w ciągu mojego długiego i ciekawego życia…

\- Nie obchodzą mnie żadne inne dziewczyny – odparł Adrien, definitywnie kończąc rozmowę na ten temat. – Jak mam dotrzeć do Marinette?

\- Mnie nie pytaj. Żaden Czarny Kot nie miał problemów ze zdobyciem ukochanej kobiety. Zakładam, że to wpływ mojego niewątpliwego uroku.

\- Niewątpliwie – przytaknął ironicznie Adrien, po czym dotarło do niego, co właśnie usłyszał. – Dzięki, Plagg!

\- Niby za co? – spytało kwami podejrzliwie.

\- Za rozwiązanie mojego problemu!

\- Że co?!

\- Właśnie rozwiązałeś mój problem! Pogadam z Marinette jako Czarny Kot!

\- Nie no, ty tak na serio?

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że żadna z owych interesujących kobiet w twojej przeszłości nie oparła się urokowi Czarnego Kota. Sprawdzimy czy te twoje przechwałki mają jakieś podstawy.

\- Będziesz eksperymentował na swojej ukochanej? – spytał pełnym niedowierzania głosem Plagg.

\- Nie będę na niej eksperymentował – sprostował Adrien chłodnym tonem. – Wykorzystuję tylko możliwości. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!


	3. Pocałunek MariChat

Doskonale znał drogę. Tyle razy już biegł po dachach w kierunku domu Marinette, że trafiłby tam nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Ale im bliżej celu się znajdował, tym większa niepewność go ogarniała. A co, jeśli Plagg tylko go podpuszczał? Mało to razy dawał mu już do zrozumienia, że jego rad nie należy traktować dosłownie? Zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę oryginalne poczucie humoru swojego kwami, Adrien mógł raczej w ciemno obstawiać, że to jeden z żartów małego, złośliwego kociaka.

Gdy Czarny Kot dobiegł do dachu sąsiadującego z domem Marinette, był już bliski decyzji o odwrocie. Wtedy jednak ją zobaczył. Stała na balkonie z pochyloną głową, oparta o barierkę. Szarpnęło go w jej stronę. Nawet jeśli myślał o powrocie do domu, to właśnie zmienił zdanie. Całym sobą czuł, że chce być teraz tam z nią. Choćby nawet miała potem zdeptać jego serce i wyrzucić na chodnik.

I może Plagg przeceniał wpływ uroku Czarnego Kota na kobiety, ale w masce superbohatera tkwiła jakaś tajemna siła, która sprawiła, że Adrien zapomniał o onieśmieleniu, które zazwyczaj czuł w obecności Marinette.

\- Dobry wieczór, Księżniczko – przywitał się szarmancko, jak zawsze.

\- Och, dobry wieczór, Czarny Kocie! – odpowiedziała mu zdziwiona. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

\- A, biegam sobie po mieście. I tak pomyślałem, że wpadnę zobaczyć jakąś życzliwą twarz.

\- Tak mi przykro, Kocie…

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się. – Bo chciałem cię zobaczyć?

Zarumieniła się, słysząc te słowa, ale nie skomentowała ich. Za to szepnęła:

\- Musisz być bardzo samotny…

\- Samotny? – Podszedł do niej i stanął obok niej przy barierce.

\- No, jako superbohater nie masz chyba zbyt wielu przyjaciół.

\- Mam Biedronkę – odpowiedział automatycznie, a ona nagle zachichotała.

\- Och, no tak… Biedronka… - mruknęła z przekąsem.

\- Masz coś przeciwko Biedronce? – spytał podejrzliwie i spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

\- Coś przeciwko? – zdziwiła się. – Jak można nie lubić Biedronki?

\- No, Władca Ciem jakoś za nią nie przepada… - mruknął, a ona zaczęła się śmiać. – No co? – rzucił obronnym tonem.

\- Wiesz, jak o tym pomyśleć, to nie wydaje mi się, żeby on jej nie lubił.

\- Że co?! – aż go zatchnęło z wrażenia.

\- Myślę, że to wszystko, co on wyprawia nie bierze się z braku sympatii, tylko z jego żądzy zdobycia na… waszych miraculów.

\- Pierwszy raz słyszę, żeby ktoś „nienawiść" określał „brakiem sympatii"… - podsumował, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na jej potknięcie. – Jesteś zbyt łaskawa dla Władcy Ciem, Księżniczko…

\- A właśnie! Zawsze chciałam cię zapytać, dlaczego tak mnie nazywasz? – spytała nagle Marinette.

Czarny Kot się zmieszał.

\- Eee… - wyrwało mu się.

No, oczywiście, że istniał _powód_, dla którego tak ją nazywał! Ale jak niby miał jej to powiedzieć? Biedronka twierdziła, że romantycznie byłoby wyznać coś takiego, biorąc ją w objęcia i patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. Ale to by zadziałało na Biedronkę. Niekoniecznie musiałoby zadziałać na Marinette. Z kolei Plagg uważał, że sam urok Czarnego Kota powinien powalić dziewczynę na kolana. I o ile kwami się zarzekało, że znało tłumy interesujących kobiet, Czarny Kot jakoś nie zauważył, żeby Marinette kiedykolwiek mdlała z wrażenia na jego widok. Zresztą z dwóch udzielonych mu rad, bardziej pasowała mu podpowiedź Biedronki. Być może dlatego, że jakby na to nie patrzeć, była jednak _dziewczyną_.

Zerknął na Marinette. Przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem. No tak, zamilkł dobrą chwilę temu. Nie naciskała jednak na odpowiedź. Czekała.

Odwrócił się do niej. Ona – choć zdziwiona – także zwróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała pytająco na niego. A on z lekkim wahaniem wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę i objął ją nieśmiało. Marinette uśmiechnęła się lekko, co mógł potraktować jako zachętę. Przynajmniej nie odepchnęła go. Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak sobie tu stoją i on ją obejmuje. Zapatrzył się w jej błękitne oczy. Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy ona czekała na kolejny jego krok? A jemu nagle zabrakło śmiałości, żeby go zrobić. I wtedy Marinette wspięła się na palce i delikatnie go pocałowała.

\- No… - szepnęła zaraz potem i pogładziła go po policzku.

Przymknął oczy i przytulił ją mocniej. A potem pocałował. I tym razem był to całkiem prawdziwy pocałunek.

o o o

\- Mhmmm… - wymruczała Marinette, kiedy Czarny Kot przerwał pocałunek. – Teraz już rozumiem.

\- Co takiego? – Spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie.

\- Dlaczego nazywasz mnie Księżniczką – szepnęła, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

Zarumienił się.

\- Jak na takiego superbohatera, nieśmiały z ciebie chłopak… - stwierdziła Marinette, znów gładząc go po policzku.

\- Bo ja z natury jestem dość nieśmiały. – Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się. – W życiu bym nie zgadła!

\- Ta cała nonszalancja to tylko poza. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Dla zmyłki.

\- A kogóż to chcesz zmylić? – Roześmiała się. – Mnie? To ci się udało!

\- Wiesz, generalnie przy tym całym prowadzeniu podwójnego życia chodzi o zmylenie wszystkich dookoła, żeby nikt się nie połapał, kim naprawdę jesteśmy z Biedronką. Przyjęcie pozy to raczej konieczność.

\- Ty wiesz, kim jest Biedronka? – spytała szeptem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Roześmiał się. – Ona też nie wie, kim jestem.

\- A nie chciałbyś się dowiedzieć? – dopytywała się Marinette, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Sam nie wiem… - odpowiedział z namysłem, zerkając na nią. – Wiesz, zawsze się zastanawiałem, jak to możliwe tak komuś zaufać, nie wiedząc o tej osobie zbyt wiele. Bo ja o Biedronce nie wiem praktycznie nic. Wiesz… Prywatnie. Możemy na sobie polegać. I ufam jej właściwie bezgranicznie. Ale tak naprawdę nic o niej nie wiem…

\- Ani ona o tobie… - szepnęła Marinette.

\- Ani ona o mnie… - powtórzył i zamyślił się na chwilę.

Marinette obserwowała go, zastanawiając się, gdzie odbiegły jego myśli. Miał rację – nic o nim nie wiedziała. Nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, że kiedy ostatnio pytał ją o to, jak wyznać dziewczynie uczucia, to mógł mieć na myśli ją samą. Tyle że w cywilnej postaci. Czy miał przyjaciół? Przed chwilą strzelała w ciemno, że jako superbohater nie ma nikogo bliskiego. A kiedy nie jest Czarnym Kotem? Czy jest równie samotny? Aż jej się ścisnęło serce na samą myśl o tym, że ten nieśmiały chłopak może być osamotniony także w codziennym życiu.

Pogładziła go znów po policzku. Lubiła to robić. I lubiła patrzeć, jak za każdym razem przymyka oczy. Jeszcze trochę, a będzie się domagał drapania za uszami. Jej wzrok odpłynął na jego uszy, a on natychmiast się zaczerwienił.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl… - mruknął.

\- Zawsze chciałam to zrobić… - szepnęła, wspinając się na palce.

\- Nie rób tego – poprosił. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się stanie.

\- Zamruczysz. – Puściła do niego oko. – Jesteś kotem, czyż nie?

\- Marinette… - szepnął prosząco.

\- Już nie Księżniczka? – przekomarzała się, trzymając rękę nad jego głową.

\- To może być krępujące…

\- Mów za siebie. Ja myślę, że to będzie urocze.

\- A jak mi się spodoba? – podjął jej grę.

\- To będziesz częściej do mnie przychodził. Po więcej. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a on roześmiał się szczęśliwy i wyznał z głębi serca:

\- Kocham cię, Marinette.

Zastygła w bezruchu, w dalszym ciągu z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę jego uszu. Patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie były to może słowa, których się nie spodziewała. W końcu przed chwilą tak jakby się całowali. A jednak… Jednak… Te słowa miały moc…

\- Mam nadzieję, Czarny Kocie, że to nie jest twój fortel, żeby uniknąć drapania za uszami – powiedziała wreszcie. – Bo ja takie wyznania traktuję bardzo poważnie. I będę cię trzymać za słowo. Powiedziałeś.

\- Powiedziałem. I choćbyś nie wiem, ile drapała mnie za uszami, nie cofnę tych słów.

\- Przecież ja nic o tobie nie wiem… - szepnęła, przysuwając się bliżej i obejmując go za szyję. – To czyste szaleństwo…

I pocałowała go. Czarny Kot objął ją mocniej i dopiero po chwili poczuł jej dłonie we włosach. A potem… A potem jednak go podrapała za uszami…


	4. Nie jest tobą

\- Mmm… Miłe to twoje mruczenie, Kocie… - szepnęła Marinette.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się.

\- Jest urocze – potwierdziła, przytulając się do niego. – Wiesz, że ono dobiega tam ze środka?

\- Wiem. – Kiwnął głową, wciąż zmieszany tym mruczeniem, nad którym nie potrafił zapanować. A jednocześnie poruszony jej reakcją na nie.

\- Nie pomyśl sobie, że chciałabym cię potraktować przedmiotowo, ale przydałbyś mi się od czasu do czasu.

\- Żeby ci pomruczeć? – Uśmiechnął się.

\- Yhm… Twoje mruczenie może mieć działanie terapeutyczne.

\- Lubię być użyteczny, Księżniczko. A co? Masz kłopoty? – Zainteresował się natychmiast.

\- Tylko trochę się martwię, Kocie… - szepnęła Marinette.

\- Czym się martwisz?

\- Będę musiała komuś złamać serce – wyznała nagle.

\- Mnie? – spytał cicho i poczuł, że serce mu zamiera.

\- Jasne… Dlatego przytulam się do ciebie, żeby cię rzucić. O, jeszcze dla zmyłki cię pocałuję!

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko tym zmyłkom. Tylko mnie nie rzucaj.

\- Nie rzucę.

\- To co to za nieszczęśnik?

\- Nie naśmiewaj się. Naprawdę jest mi z tym ciężko.

\- Lubisz go?

\- No pewnie, że go lubię. Gdybym go nie lubiła, to by mnie to tak nie bolało.

\- Ale czy ty go lubisz-lubisz?

\- Jest moim przyjacielem – wyznała Marinette. – I tak mi się zdaje… Że on chyba mnie lubi. No wiesz… Lubi-lubi.

\- Ooo… - mruknął Czarny Kot, domyślając się od razu, o kim rozmawiają. I sam nie wiedział, czy czuć radość, czy smutek. – A co ci w nim nie pasuje? – spytał wprost, a ona spojrzała na niego, jakby pytał ją o to, czy Ziemia jest okrągła.

\- Nie jest tobą – odpowiedziała po prostu.

\- A gdyby był mną? – Czarny Kot zapytał z duszą na ramieniu.

\- Och, to by rozwiązywało całe mnóstwo problemów. Ale nawet Biedronka nie ma tyle szczęścia w życiu – wyrwało jej się, po czym szybko się poprawiła: - Nie _miałaby_. Nie miałaby tyle szczęścia.

\- Czyli, zaakceptowałabyś moje gorsze wcielenie? – drążył Czarny Kot, zupełnie nie zwróciwszy uwagi na jej potknięcie.

\- Jak to: gorsze? – zdziwiła się. – Przecież kiedy nie jesteś Czarnym Kotem nadal jesteś sobą, prawda? Albo raczej będąc Czarnym Kotem, wciąż jesteś sobą.

\- To dlaczego kochasz mnie jako Czarnego Kota, a mojemu cywilnemu „ja" chciałaś złamać serce?

\- Nie mogę kochać dwóch chłopców na raz – wyznała. – Jednemu z was musiałabym odmówić.

\- Czekaj. Czyli gdybym najpierw porozmawiał z tobą jako Adrien, to wtedy byłabyś z nim, a złamałabyś serce Czarnemu Kotu? – dopytywał się i dopiero zszokowane spojrzenie Marinette uświadomiło mu, co powiedział.

\- Ja-jako A-Adrien? – wyjąkała.

\- Nie ma chyba sensu zaprzeczać – westchnął. – Plagg, chowaj pazury…

Marinette pisnęła cienko, kiedy moment później zobaczyła, że stoi w objęciach Adriena Agreste'a. Właściwie nic się nie zmieniło. Przecież to wciąż był chłopak, którego kochała. I który kochał ją.

\- Tego nie było w planach, młody… - mruknął Plagg, chowając się za kołnierzem Adriena. Jego zielone oczy skrzyżowały się spojrzeniem z błękitnymi oczami Marinette. – Mistrz Fu nie będzie zadowolony…

\- No i po co to zrobiłeś? – spytała Marinette, przenosząc wzrok na Adriena.

Zarumienił się.

\- Przecież i tak się wygadałem.

\- Podobnie jak ja! I co z tego?

\- Że co? – zdziwił się.

\- Nic, nic – zreflektowała się natychmiast.

\- Myślę, że nie ma co dłużej ciągnąć tej farsy – wtrącił Plagg. – Żyjcie już długo i szczęśliwie. I dajcie mi święty spokój. Tikki? Jesteś tam, moja słodka?

Marinette zachichotała.

\- Nawet ja tak do niej nie mówię. Na twoim miejscu bym liczyła się ze słowami.

\- Siedź cicho śpioszku-śmierdzioszku! – odezwał się cienki głosik z pokoju Marinette i Adrien poczuł, że chyba przestał ogarniać rzeczywistość.

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem! – ucieszył się Plagg i wleciał do środka, zostawiając swojego pana ze zdetonowaną miną.

\- Ja nic z tego nie rozumiem. Co to było? – spytał cicho Adrien.

\- No cóż… Można powiedzieć, że twój coming-out ma zadziwiające konsekwencje. Nie miałam pojęcia, że oni się tak dobrze znają.

\- Jacy oni?

\- Adrien, Adrien… Jesteś jednym z najbardziej inteligentnych chłopaków, jakich znam. Dodaj dwa do dwóch. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a potem pochyliła się w jego stronę i wyszeptała milimetry od jego ust: - Tak się cieszę, że naprawdę jesteś moim jednym i jedynym, Kocie…

I pocałowała go.

Objął ją mocno i z entuzjazmem kontynuował pocałunki, nie próbując nawet zrozumieć, co się tu właśnie wydarzyło. Szumiało mu w głowie ze szczęścia. Powiedziała, że jest jednym z najmądrzejszych chłopaków, jakich zna. Pocałowała go. Czyli można było założyć, że jednak straciła dla niego głowę. Reszta go nie obchodziła.

o o o

**Bonusik…:**

\- Myślisz, że kwami mogą mieć dzieci? – zastanawiała się głośno Marinette.

\- Zastanawiasz się, skąd się biorą małe kwamiątka? – zażartował Adrien.

\- No wiecie co?! – odezwał się pełen oburzenia głos tuż nad ich głowami i czerwona nakrapiana kulka wyleciała z pokoju Marinette jak z procy. – Może jednak to ja wam zrobię wykład, skąd biorą się ludzkie dzieci? Zakładając wasze tempo, możecie tego wykładu wkrótce potrzebować!

\- Tikki! – obruszyła się Marinette, czerwieniąc się okropnie.

\- No i jesteśmy kwita – odparła Tikki.

o o o

\- Wiesz, moja słodka… Ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko…

\- Plagg, ja cię zaraz zatłukę!

\- Ja też cię kocham, Tik…


End file.
